memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Images from trailers
I'm not sure if this has come up or not, but I thought I might ask it anyhow. On Memory Alpha, do we consider material from an official Paramount trailer, or teaser trailer canon. The reason I ask is that one or two screencaps from the new "Star Trek" teaser trailer would look good in a section on the NCC-1701 construction page, and on the movie page. Just want to clarify. --Nmajmani 00:46, 22 January 2008 (UTC) : The movie hasn't been released yet. Until then, there should be no new information added to any of the "in universe" articles pertaining to the film. That's the way it was here when ENT was still airing new episodes, and they way it should remain. Hell, just to put this in perspective, back in '04-'05 we were to the point of locking article pages of up-and-coming episodes to keep new information from being added to them. Since then we've been so info starved that we have apparently done an about face with how we approach our policies and are practically making daily updates on the Star Trek (film) article, which all seems rather frivolous to me. Once the film is released a massive portion of it will be rewritten or irrelevant anyway, and none of this will even matter. --Alan del Beccio 01:11, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::I blame Shran, that no good dirty never contributing vandal. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:19, 22 January 2008 (UTC) : Yeah, cut off an antenna. Thought I would add, too, is that we also don't add remastered TOS images until those episodes aired. --Alan del Beccio 01:25, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Well. At least my question was answered. Thanks to both of you for a rapid response. --Nmajmani 01:31, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::In honesty, Alan was the only one who helped. I just goofed off. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:42, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks anyhow. I really needed to know if we could or not, so I got an answer. Besides, I'm sure you've helped me out on at least one occasion. --Nmajmani 02:02, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::I wasn't here when Enterprise was airing and nobody has ever asked me to stop adding info to the movie's page nor has anyone ever posted a complaint until now. If this was an issue, it should have been brought up all the way back in April 2006, when I started adding updates to the page. Yes, I realize that a lot of it will be removed/rewritten once the movie opens. The idea was to keep the page updated on the production while not giving away any plot details. When the movie opens, I will rewrite the page and move info into a background section. Alternatively, we could just leave the page with just the official one-sentence synopsis, the poster images, the cast/crew list and the external links, thus making people leave MA and go elsewhere for info on the film. Whichever one works for you guys. :) --From Andoria with Love 16:50, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think no one was complaining because it was largely being kept on that one page. It was a way of keeping everyone happy, the people who want no spoilers for upcoming products and the people who want something about the coming movie, and what we have confirmed about it. The problem has come since the release of the trailer, which is suddenly being treated as "released material" and therefore somehow not a spoiler for the coming movie, and therefore fair game to be added in more places. This is not how we treated Enterprise previews, as I am aware, and not how we had been treating any info from the new movie. After all, it can be argued that any of the confirmed info we have is "released material", especially if it comes from a Paramount press release. It is still spoilers for those who don't want to know anything until they see it opening day. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:02, 23 January 2008 (UTC)